


A Dead Man’s Hat (#50 Hat)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wonders a bit about his hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dead Man’s Hat (#50 Hat)

Peter watched and Neal twisted his hat around and around while not even looking at it, just staring at a blank bit of wall. He’d been doing that all day, staring into nothing and twisting that hat about. Peter was getting tired of it.

“Neal!” Peter snapped.

Neal jumped. “What?”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing.”

“Neal.”

Neal looked back down at the hat in his hands. “June wants me to take her to the cemetery tomorrow. It’s her anniversary. And I’ve just been wondering what she must think every day when I step out wearing Byron’s hat.”

Peter half wondered that himself, right from that first day when Neal descended that grand staircase wearing a dead man’s suit that looked custom made for him. “If she didn’t want you to wear it she would never have given it to you. Byron must have been young and hip when he was wearing that. It probably reminds her of good times.”

“And if something happens to me, or if I run? This will just remind her of another person gone.”

“Well, to start with, don’t run.” Neal gave a snort. “And keep out of the line of fire and you’ll be fine.”


End file.
